Bad Luck
by brokenglass
Summary: A twisted look at the Camden's life as they all begin to die. UNFINISHED.
1. Matt and Sarah

Disclaimer- I own none of these characters.

Chapter One

At 9 A.M, the Camden's, received a phone call that woke the whole family up. The Camden's never slept this late. But it was a Saturday and they were up late because Mary had came home and they sat up talking. Annie answered it first. 

"Hello" 

"Hello, Is this Mrs. Camden?" The Man asked.

"Yes"

"Will it be alright if I came over now? 

"Umm.. Who are you?"

"I am officer Benton"

"Sure" Annie answered, worried. She knew she was about to receive bad news. She ran downstairs. Eric was already there. Lucy and Ruthie came rushing down right after. They were all listening in on the conversation and were all worried as well.

" Lucy, Ruthie go up to bed, we'll tell you what happens later"

The two obediently walked up stairs and sat with the other Camden's in Ruthie's old room.

"what's going on?" Mary asked. 

" no idea" Lucy replied.

"maybe it's Simon, or Matt, or Sarah, or Robbie, Ben or Kevin" Ruthie thought, out loud.

Simon went to a party and was staying over at Morris's house, Matt and Sarah lived in New York, Robbie was visiting his Mom for the week and Ben was in Buffalo. Kevin was on duty right now. The three girls were really scared when they heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

*****

Annie and Eric, still in their pyjamas, ran to answer the door. 

"officer, what happened?. Please tell me. Is someone dead? Who?"

"I'm sorry to tell you Mrs. & Mr. Camden, but your son Matt and his wife Sarah were killed in a head on collision on there way home from the grocery store. The driver of the other vehicle, was drunk. He survived. Matt was sent through the windshield killed instantly. Sarah was rushed to the hospital and died within an hour. I'm so sorry"

Annie was crying her eyes out, Eric looked stunned and the tears were rolling across his cheeks. He closed the door on the officer and sat down on the couch. Annie walked upstairs, shaking and crying, walked into Sam and David's room and picked them up carried them to the room the girls were in. 

"I'm sorry" she started, but couldn't finish, she was crying so hard. Just then, Eric walked up the stairs and into the room. He looked so angry. 

"Some drunk bastard killed Matt and Sarah"

His angry turned instantly into uncontrollable sobs. Pretty soon the whole family was crying. Eric said he was going to pick up Simon to tell him. He left the room and the sobbing girls.

*****

Eric pulled into the driveway of Morris's house. He got out and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. It was 10 o'clock, where were they? One more loud knock. Morris's mother answered.

"Can I help you?"

"Where's Simon?"

"Sleeping on the couch, would you like me to wake him?"

"Yes please"

In 10 minutes, Simon appeared at the door. 

"What's up, Dad"

" Come on, Simon, You need to come home. Something happened"

Simon didn't hesitate or protest. He grabbed his stuff and got into the car with his father. 

"Dad, Tell me what happened?"

"Simon, Your brother and Sarah were killed by a drunk driver lest night."

Simon stared at him in disbelief. 

"Your joking right?"

Eric shook his head, fighting tears. He knew he couldn't cry here. Or he'd hill Simon and himself. Simon burst in to tears as they pulled into the Camden driveway. There was another car there now. It was Robbie's. Eric burst in to tears again. Kevin's police cruiser was also there. The two walked into the Camden house. The whole house was sad. You could feel it when you walked in. You could feel it in the walls, the floors. It was everywhere. Eric and Simon walked in to the kitchen. Annie ran over and hugged Simon, and then Eric again. The house was so depressing, Eric couldn't stand to be in it any longer.

"I'm going out for awhile" he said then left.


	2. The Crash

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was having a bit of writers block. Yeah.. Sorry. 

Chapter 2

Eric didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away from the awful feeling inside that house. He got in his car, started the engine, and drove. 

**

Inside the house, Simon was beginning to worry about Eric's sudden leaving.

"Mom, shoud I go-" Annie interrupted him.

"No, Simon, he needs some time to think.

**

As Eric was driving along. He saw a car. It was Matt's, Matt was here to visit. Then he remembered Matt was dead. He started to cry, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He should just pull over, but for some reason, he couldn't. He wasn't paying much attention to his speed or his driving. How could he? His son and his daughter-in-law just died. He thought about Sarah's parents. How would they be feeling. Probably just like him. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and looked up at the road. Right in front of him was a huge tree. He slammed his foot on the brake, but it wasn't working now. He tried to swerve but he was too close now. He felt the impact of the tree hitting the car and the glass shattering. He felt shards cutting in to his face and neck. They felt hot and the pain was excruciating. More and more shards flew at him, one just missing his eye. He could hear such load noises. Then everything stopped. The noises, the glass, everything. He looked down at his body. It was all cut up, but that was all. He looked next to him. The tree went right through the passengers seat. It had completely missed him. He looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, lord." He said.


	3. Eric, Ruthie, Annie and Simon

Bad Luck Chapter 3- Eric

Eric looked next to him at the tree. He looked back up to god. He was so thankful. He was alive! Then all of a sudden the car exploded. The tree had lit part of the car on fire because of the impact and the gas had leaked all over the place. Eric was immediately ablaze and died very quickly. The few short seconds he lived after the explosion felt like a lifetime to him as he watched his memories flash before him. He tried to concentrate on the children's faces but he was in so much pain. He felt like he had betrayed his family. He felt horrible and then he died.

Annie was looking all over the house for Simon. 

"Ruthie! Where's Simon?"

"He went out awhile ago, looking for dad!" Ruthie yelled back, not wanting to say anything but not wanting her mom upstairs either. She placed the knife she had in her hand against her wrist again and let out a sigh. She watching the blood flow out and drip down her wrist, on to the floor. For some reason she just didn't care that Matt was dead. She liked him and all, but she couldn't make herself care. 

*Simon*

"Oh my god!" Simon screamed. "Why won't somebody help him!!" He was frantic and crying.

The cop that was holding Simon back from running to the burning car just repeating what he already said 50 times.

"We can't go over there yet."

"Someone needs to help them."

"I don't think we can."

Simon looked back at the burning car. He couldn't tell what colour it was, but he saw the licence plate and realized exactly who it was.

"DAD!!" He screamed. He broke from the officer's grip and ran towards the car. Another officer caught him. 

"Let me go!" Simon yelled.

"We can't" The man said.

"That's my dad!!" Simon yelled. "Dad!! Dad!! Can you hear me!!"

They heard sirens. The fire trucks had arrived. The police officer led Simon over to another officer. 

"This boy says it's his dad in the car."

"How do you know that?" The other officer asked.

"His licence plate." Simon replied.

*Annie*

Annie was frantic. She knew Simon went after Eric. He was so sensitive, but sometimes that could get a person in to trouble. She thought of calling the police, but she knew that was useless. She needed to find him. She had no idea where Lucy or Kevin were. Lucy was probably hysterical though. Normally, she'd be comforting her, but Lucy didn't need her. She had Kevin now. She had to find Simon. The twins were upstairs. They didn't understand what happened. Ruthie, she thought.

"Ruthie she called upstairs.

"What?"

"Can you watch the twins?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'm leaving. Bye."

"Bye!"

*Ruthie*

Too many interruptions, Ruthie thought. She was getting frustrated. She was hoping the twins wouldn't bother her. Her family was crazy now. Lucy was crying like some psycho, Simon ran off after her stupid dad, who was obviously going to get himself killed. She was the only one smart enough to realize that, of course. She also knew that super-sensitive Simon, she chuckled at that, would probably get himself killed. Simon was always trying to prove he was a man. Ruthie laughed at this. She hated her whole family. She told everyone that asked about them she was adopted. Her mom was so worried about stupid Simon that she just had to run off after him. I didn't even know we had three cars, Ruthie thought. I guess mom took Kevin's, assuming he wouldn't care, but no one knew Kevin at all. He was just some abusive jerk who beat the shit out of Lucy every night. She didn't care though. She even understood Kevin. Lucy can be the most whiny annoying bitch sometimes. Ruthie chuckled again. She looked down at the beautiful picture she had made on her wrists. The floor was covered in blood. Not like Ruthie cared. She hoped whoever cleaned it would break their backs. Ruthie wrapped some toilet paper around her wrist and hopped out the bathroom window. She done this before, it didn't hurt. She remembered the twins. Who cares about them though, they can't even talk. Ruthie was certain she was adopted. She ran off down the street, hoping she'd never have to go back. 


End file.
